


Dim

by Yaoi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Character Study, introspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi/pseuds/Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is the line drawn, he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim

Hardly any contrast, a man and the absence of light

The night is heavy and engulfing, dark and dim

Harboring his anger, dulling but never resolving or making it right

A boy sits in an alley, staring down his enemy; not the man nor the gun but the night

Breathing heavy, vocal cords numb, eyes bloodshot around the rim

 

And he realizes he is his own enemy, he is darkness

Like the night, he is still and vigilant, always watching

As he builds himself, shield his own emotions, constructing a fortress

He denies his own humanity, thinking he can withstand the loneliness

And he thinks he is invulnerable, not a man but a symbol – everlasting

 

But the darkness of the night cradles the moon and all its luminescent rays

One cannot exist without the other close behind, light and dark

Though he thinks himself to be more than a man, he forgets he is like a never ending maze

Too complex, far too much to tie him to only the pitch blackness; and as he's finding that the idea of his self imposed symbolism decays

He sees he can hold light within him, no matter how somber he wants himself to be... The contrast becomes stark

 

But those could be the words of a hopeful idealist; he may ever only be what others see him as, the name he deserves

Yet no one will see past the mask, the cape, the Bat, uncover the man behind it;

And though he’ll only ever be a symbol of hope or fear or intimidation to the rest, maybe to comfort or unnerve

A single light ray trying to pierce through the darkness, whether it reaches the eye is up to the person that observes

Bruce Wayne or The Dark Knight, whichever one comes first; he will always epitomize the night, obscure and dimly lit.


End file.
